step up story 1
by jeaninereach
Summary: this is a story of tyler and noras relationship hope you like it let me know


Tyler and Nora were going out. Tyler loved her so much and all he wanted to say was I love you. But there was a problem. He thought that Nora would not say I love you back because of were he came from. He yes Is an amazing dancer but he did not grow up in a nice house like she did. He was also adopted.

Nora was living with her mom. Her dad passed away. Her mom was at first not happy about her daughter dancing but she came through and now she is proud.

So it was Friday afternoon and Tyler was in his last class with Nora. There other 2 friends were in the class as well. There names were miles and Lucy. They all sat next to each other in class. Nora has been stressed out a lot and has been pushing Tyler away. He loved her so much and now he was thinking she hates him for so many reasons.

After class he went to his locker to get all of his books. Then he was walking down the hallway. He heard Nora talking to miles and Lucy. She was saying you honestly think I don't know. Tyler is not going to make it. He has nothing to start out with.

He will not make it in life and he lives with other adopted kids. I will be there for him but he wont have much like we all will. You all know that.

Once he heard this he was teary eyed. So he just left the school and went home. He was supposed to chill with them after but he was not up to it. When he got home he just laid down on his bed. He would not leave his room all weekend long.

Back at the school with everyone else miles said Nora how could you say that I came from the same area as he is in now. I know you miss your dad and its hard this time of the year but this is not like you. She said yea I guess you are right I love him. Then Lucy smiled and said tell him.

Then she said I will at the right time now come on lets go and find him. He should have been here by now. So they all looked all over the school for him. But they did not find him at all. Then Lucy said wait o no. then miles said what up?

Lucy said what if he heard you going off before. I mean think about it. Its not like him just to leave with out telling one of us that he couldn't hang out. Then Nora said I will go and find him. Then miles said no I will.

So he went to his house and went up to Tyler's room. He opened the door and saw him laying on his bed. Then Tyler saw miles and said hey man what you doing here? Then miles said I came to see were you were. Then he said I am not in the mood to chill tonight.

Miles then said you heard didn't you? Tyler didn't answer right away but then he nodded his head. Miles said you need to talk to her. Tyler said I cant she hates me I love her man. But she hates me and she is right I am not going to get anywhere. Not like you all are. I am just holding her back and all of you.

So from now on I will just stay away and leave all of you alone. Then miles said no way man not going to happen and you know you will make it just as well as we will. I have to go I will see you later. So then miles left and went and told the girls everything that they talked about.

Nora felt so bad. So she decided to o to Tyler's house and sleep there. When she got there she went up to his room and opened the door. She saw him sleeping . so she went to the bathroom and got changed and then went back into his room.

When she got in there she got into his bed with him. She put her arm around him and cuddled up in the bed with him. It felt so good to be in his arms. She felt so safe. She fell right to sleep. Tyler woke up in the middle of the night.

When he opened his eyes he saw someone laying next to him. So he turned on his light that he had next to his bed. He saw Nora laying there. She looked a little cold. So he got another blanket and put it around her to keep her warm. He laid back down and fell asleep.

Soon morning came. Nora woke up and rolled over. She saw that Tyler was still sleeping. Then Tyler's adoptive mom came in his room. She said o he is still sleeping? Nora said yea, if you don't mind me asking but what happened to his real parents?

His mom said they didn't want him. They said he was a mistake. Nora said so he knows what his parents thought of him? She nodded her head yes. Nora said but that's so sad. He is not a mistake and he is so kind and wonderful.

Then his mom said well I hope you both work everything out. He told me how he feels. Nora said how does he feel? Please tell me I need to know. So his mom then said well all he told me was that he heard you talking yesterday. He wants you to be proud of him and he wants to prove himself to you. He feels that you hate him because he is not like all of you guys who has a family and money and a career.

Nora had tears in her eyes. Then his mom said well I have to go to work and his brother and sister are gone to for the day so its just you and him. She said thank you. So then Nora got up and went into the bathroom. While she was in there Tyler woke up. He looked around his room for Nora but she was not there.

So he got up out of bed and went down stairs to get something to drink. He was not wearing a shirt. Nora came out of the bathroom and saw that he had gotten up. So she went down stairs and saw him looking out the window. He looked upset.

Nora then said Tyler you ok? Tyler turned around and said what are you doing here? She said I stayed the night we need to talk. Then Tyler said I know you stayed the night but why? Nora said we need to talk Tyler.

Tyler then said what about look I heard you yesterday talking and I know that you are right and you deserve better and someone who will take care of you and love you. Nora I love you. She then looked at him with tears in hers eyes.

She has been waiting for him to say it for so long. Then Tyler said I love you but I know I cant support you like anyone else. I want to prove to you that I can but I will understand if you don't want me anymore. He now had tears in his eyes as well.

Then he quickly ran up to his room and laid on his bed and started to cry. He did not want her to see him cry. That was the last thing he wanted to happen.

So he ended up packing a bag and running away. Back with Nora she went up to his room and saw that he was gone and that his window was wide open and that he had left. She ran out side screaming his name looking for him.

She was in the park looking for him. Then she saw him but he was not alone. Nora saw Brett with him. Brett was her old boyfriend. He was all up in his face saying you no good and you never will be. Then he took out a gun. Nora screamed no don't Brett leave him alone.

Brett shot the gun at him and the bullet got him in the arm. Then Nora ran over and tackled Brett down till the cops came. Then an ambulance showed up and she went to the hospital and saw the doctor.

The doctor said he will be fine. He is tired but he will be able to leave in another few hours. But he needs care. He cant be doing dancing and other stuff with out watch. She said I will be with him. Can I go in and see him. The doctor said yes.

She ran into the room. She went over to him and kissed him and he woke up and said Nora I am so sorry are you ok? Nora said I love you Tyler. She kissed him with so much passion. They broke there kiss a few seconds later and Tyler said I love you to.

Nora said we need to talk. Tyler said when can I get out of here? I want to go home. Nora said soon but I will bring you to your house and then I will go to mine and pack a bag and then I will come back to your house.

Tyler said why? You don't need to stay with me I will be fine. As he was saying this he was struggling to stand up. Then Nora helped him up and said see you do need help so don't complain I am staying with you. Tyler said but I am supposed to take care of you. Your not supposed to take care of me.

He looked very upset. Nora then said Tyler look at me. So he did. Then she said we take care of each other. I am there for you and you are always there for me. You know that. Why is it so hard for you to get that in your head of yours?

Then Tyler sat back down and said because you deserve someone who will get you through life and who will be there for you and care for you and love you. I want to be that person but everyone has there family as it should be. I don't know my real parents. Its hard I guess. I want to be the one you come to when you are upset or hurting.

I want you to love me for me though. I know I am not from a family with money and everything. He was upset and Nora could tell. She then said I love you with all my heart and I will never want another guy to take your place just because they have money or whatever. He smiled.

So they went back to his house awhile later and they both fell asleep. They had a good weekend together. Then Monday came.

So Tyler was walking in the hall and he saw this new guy. He looked rich. He saw all the girls looking at him. The new guys name was Joe. While he was walking he noticed Joe smiling at this one girl. That one girl was Nora. She was smiling back. She had her flirting smile on.

Miles saw the entire thing and so did Lucy. Then they noticed Tyler standing there. He looked at them and then just walked away upset. Nora went up to Joe and introduced herself and they became good friends. She hung out with him more then Tyler.

So one day Tyler was walking in the hall and saw Nora alone so he went over to her. He said hey do you want to go and see a movie together later on tonight? Nora said sorry I cant I am hanging out with Joe. Then she got up and left once she saw Joe.

Miles was walking with Lucy. They saw the entire thing. Miles went up to Joe and said hey what is your problem? Joe said I am walking with my girlfriend. Then Nora said wait what I am not your girlfriend. How could you. You been acting this way just to get me away from Tyler.

Joe then said he is a nobody and you know it. I can actually support you unlike him. His parents didn't even want him. Then miles said Nora you need to go and find Tyler right now. You hurt him real bad. Nora was upset and then she went and looked for him.

She looked every were for him. She was now back at the school. It was cold outside so she went into the building. She heard music so she walked down the hallway and saw Tyler dancing in the studio. He was blasting the music loud.

Then he started to dance and he was amazing. She was smiling. Then Nora went in and said Tyler and he stopped dancing and he said busted. Then he said I am fine I feel great actually it doesn't hurt when I dance.

Nora said you know your not supposed to dance without watch. He said sorry. Then Nora started to tear up. Her tears were running down her face like crazy. Tyler ran over to her and said I am sorry I wont do it again without watch.

She said no its not that. He said what is it then? Then she said he used me he didn't want us to be together Tyler. Then the way I treated you and have been treating you I am so sorry. Tyler then said why didn't he want us to be together? Nora didn't answer right away.

Then Nora said because he has money and your not as good as him so he thought. Then Tyler just said so what now? Are you going to stay with him because he can support you? If you do I understand but I love you and I don't want you to leave me. What can I do to prove to you that I am worth it?

Nora said you don't have to prove anything to me I love you so much Tyler. You have to believe me when I say I do. Tyler said I do believe you and I love you to. They kissed with so much passion. The next day had come.

So Tyler was at school walking with miles and Lucy. As they were walking Nora was talking with Joe. Joe said I am sorry can you forgive me please? Nora said I have to think about it. I don't like the way you treated me. Then Joe saw that Tyler and miles and Lucy were watching and hearing everything that they were saying.

So Joe said well maybe this will change your mind. He kissed her. She pushed him away and said how could you. Then Tyler said you better keep your hands off of her. She deserves to be treated with respect. Joe said like you know what respect is?

Tyler said yea I do and that is not it. Joe said Nora you need to choose who you want to be with. Me or him. I can give you everything. He cant. You will be lucky to have a family with me. He doesn't even know what family is because he is a mistake and I mean look at him I mean come on Nora.

Miles then said that's enough leave Nora and Tyler alone man. They have done nothing to you. So get out of here. Then Joe said not till she chooses. Then Nora said fine I will choose. So Nora stood in front of Joe and said I choose Tyler. Then she punched Joe in the face.

They all ran away. It was now after school and Nora and Tyler were walking in the park together laughing about what had happened at school today. Then while they were in the park together miles came over out of breath from running.

Tyler said man what is up? Why you out of breath man? Then miles said Tyler I am so sorry. Tyler said for what man? Then his phone rang. So he answered it. Lucy finally caught up to miles. She was upset and all teary eyed and out of breath as well.

So Tyler walked away for a few seconds while he was on his phone. His foster mother had died of a heart attack. He was so upset. When he got back to everyone else they told Nora what had happened. She had tears in her eyes as well. Tyler was trying not to cry.

He didn't want them to see him cry especially Nora. Then he said um I have to go I am sorry. Then he ran away. They all felt bad for him. Nora felt the worst. She wanted to be by him. He needed someone and she wanted to be that someone.

So she went to his house and walked in and went up to his room. Tyler was laying in his bed with his bare back facing the door and he had his head under the pillow. He was crying. Nora sat down and moved the pillow away so she could see his face.

He was wiping his tears away and then Nora said you can cry all you want Tyler its ok. Tyler said I don't want you to see me cry. Nora said Tyler don't even go there ok? He said fine. Then Tyler said what are you doing here?

Nora said I am here because you need me. Tyler then smiled and they kissed with so much passion. The kept kissing. They could not stop. Tyler and Nora had there hands all over each other. Then Nora took off his shirt.

Tyler started to taker hers shirt off as well and then he undid her bra. He threw it on the floor. They both loved it when there body was touching each other skin to skin. There was so much passion. Now Nora undid Tyler's pants and he did the same to her. He was now in his boxers and she was in her underwear.

Nora said I love you Tyler so much. Tyler said I love you to Nora. Then Nora took off his boxers. Then she started to explore his area. Then after awhile it was now Tyler's turn. He took off her underwear. Hr was kissing her on the lips.

Then he went down her body with little kisses but it had so much passion to each kiss that it sent chills going down Nora's back. She loved it and she moaned Tyler's name. that did it for him. He was now exploring her area.

Soon he made his way back up her body. Then Nora said Tyler I am ready. Tyler looked at her and said are you sure because we can stop. I don't want you to have any regrets. Nora said no I wont I love you. He smiled and said I love you to.

He then started to kiss her again with so much passion. Then Tyler slid himself into her. His thrusts were very slow. Tyler kept kissing her. She said Tyler faster I can feel it. So he did as she said. They both came really fast.

After a decent amount of time, they both were laying next to each other in Tyler's bed. They were talking for awhile and then they both drifted off to sleep. Soon morning had come. So Tyler woke up and saw that Nora was still sound asleep.

She looked so peaceful. It put a smile on his face. So he rubbed her then she woke up. She said hey Tyler. He said hey did you sleep well? Nora said anytime I am with you I always feel well all around. They both smiled and then he kissed her. Then Nora said so today is the wake right? Tyler nodded yes.

He was still upset and he had every right to be. So Nora said Tyler I am going with you. I wont leave you at all. I promise. If you want to cry I will cry with you I will be here with you. Tyler said thank you I love you. They kissed again and she said I love you to Tyler so much.

Tyler said I promise you that I will be there for you all the time like you are always there for me. I also promise that as much as Brett gets in my face I will not use my anger and fight him. She smiled at him. Then Tyler said you can go in the shower first.

Nora said why don't you join me? He smiled and said ok I will be there in a few. She said I will be waiting. So she left and went into the bathroom. They had a wonderful shower together. They went to the wake together and Nora didn't leave his side at all.

After the long two days were over Tyler was back at school. He was walking down the hallway when Brett came up to him and said aw now what your adoptive mom is gone and soon Nora will be as well. She loves me not you.

Tyler said please move. Brett said not a chance in hell dude. Tyler said I don't want to fight you I promised Nora I would not fight anymore. I tend to keep my promise. Nora was with miles and Lucy and they herd what was going on. Then they herd Brett say well to bad and he punched Tyler.

Tyler punched right back. Then he turned around and saw Nora there. He said Nora I am so sorry I know your mad. Then he just ran away upset because he thought she was mad at him for fighting but she wasn't mad at all. He didn't throw the first punch. So why should she be mad at him.

Tyler left the school and ran home as fast as he could. He locked himself in his room. Later on at night he went to a party with his friend Mac. Mac said dude miles called there all on there way to see you.

Tyler said man no I cant face Nora. She hates me I know it and she will break up with me. Mac said Tyler you don't know that man. Then Mac said look there here. He pointed over to were they were. Then Tyler looked and saw them . he ducked away because they were coming over.

When they got over Nora said hey Mac were is he? I thought you said he was here? Then he said he is. He turned around and said man Tyler. He was here Nora he thinks that you came here to break up with him. He feels really bad and he is upset.

Nora said I am going to find him I am not going to break up with him. I love Tyler to much to break up with him. I feel safe by him we need each other and we belong together.

Miles said Nora tell him that not us please we know this already it is him that needs to be told. She smiled and then left to go and find Tyler.

Tyler was sitting at a table with his hood up and his head down because he didn't want them to notice him at all. Nora was walking around and she could not find him any were. So she was walking and then she saw Tyler sitting down with his hood up. She knew it was him because he was wearing his favorite jacket.

So she went over to the table and sat down. She said Tyler we need to talk. Tyler said there is nothing to talk about. Nora said yea there is. You told your friend Mac that I was going to break up with you. Why?

Tyler said because I broke my promise Nora. Nora said um no you didn't . Tyler said I don't understand. Nora said you Tyler promised me that you would not fight him. He punched you first I saw the entire thing. I am proud that you didn't just let him knock you down and give up.

Tyler looked up at her and took his hood off and said so you are not going to break up with me? Nora said I love you Tyler. Then he said I love you to Nora so much. Nora got up and went to sit on his lap. Then they kissed with so much passion.

After a few seconds of kissing they got up and went and danced with everyone else. Tyler was still upset and everyone could tell except Nora. While the guys were dancing Lucy said to Nora hey he is still upset cant you tell?

Nora said no he is not trust me. Lucy said trust me Nora look at him and tell me he is not upset. Nora then looked at Tyler and she did notice that he was not dancing as much and he did still look upset. So Nora said I will figure something out.

Later on that night they were at her house just the 2 of them. They were kissing each other and then Tyler said you don't have any regrets with what we did and you being with me do you? Nora said Tyler of course not. Tyler then said can I ask you something and you have to be honest. She said anything.

So Tyler stood up and then he got down on one knee. He pulled out a small box and opened it. It had a small ring in it. He said Nora I love you with all my heart will you marry me. Nora said yes Tyler I will. So he put the ring on her finger and they kissed with so much passion.


End file.
